Match
by MiyuIsihami
Summary: Wally met her when they were young. The two had shared an incredible bond, and were practically inseparable. Robin still hadn't joined the team and it had been over a year since young justice was founded. When Robin finally joins, the team see a new side of Wally. who did they say she was again? Some things you just never would have guessed. bxWally (T to be safe)
1. prolougue

**Hey everyone! Wow, I have been inactive for soo long! I'm really sorry about that by the way. I made so many spelling mistakes that it messed up the entirety of my other stories. Hopefully if you guys still want me to, I'll maybe one-day fix and continue my other stories. But for now I don't recommend reading them, as they are pretty much a disgrace to the human race.**

 **Important info about this story.**

 **Wally 16**

 **Robin 14**

 **Everyone else is 16 too**

 **Megan, Wally and Aqualad are founding members of the team**

 **Robin hasn't joined yet**

 **Nobody on the team has met Robin they've only heard of her (except wally)**

 **Wally and Robin are dating**

 **Enjoyyyyy**

Match

Prologue

It's the simple things most may not notice that have the biggest impact on our lives.

Wally met her when she was only ten years old. From then on the two were best friends and practically inseparable. It was the beginning of a life changing friendship between an unusual pair. He blended in the light, she hid in the shadows. His family had abused him, she watched hers die. He could only speak English, she found it practically impossible. He was a science geek; she was a tech genius. But they both shared one thing in common; they were utterly alone.

He stuck out like a sore thumb, fiery red hair, jewel green eyes, freckles and he knew more about science than his teachers. He wore a casual sweater vest and red converse like his uncle, whom he now lived with along with his aunt. His aunt was the well known journalist and reporter, Iris West-Allen. His uncle was Barry Allen, a forensic scientist for the CCPD, and more importantly the Flash. At the age of eleven, Wally had attempted to recreate the experiment that gave the flash speed, and ended up successful. A year later, Wally was the new protégé Kid Flash.

She was always good at hiding into the shadows. Even at the circus, she only spoke when spoken to, and it was absolutely impossible to find her if she didn't want to be found. She had shoulder length raven black hair, sea blue eyes, was a gypsy and always wore a hoodie so she could hide in it. Her entire family was a famous trapeze act featured in Haley's Circus, and they were murdered by a Gotham mob boss, Tony Zucco. She then went on to be adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne, aka The Batman. She had snuck out and helped Batman take down Zucco, and became Robin at the young age of nine.

Wally always felt so alone. Sure, he was extremely grateful for his Aunt and Uncle, but what did anyone expect of him? His parents abused him for seven years! That had left more than a small dent in Wally's persona. He had Post traumatic stress disorder, and still does! The there was a part of him that felt so empty, and he knew nothing would ever change that. Or at least he thought, until he met her.


	2. chapter one (not a prologue)

**Ahhh! Thank you all so much for such an overwhelming response about the 'Match' Prologue. I still can't believe how much people are enjoying a simple prologue I threw up one day. Also, my sincerest apologies about how long it has taken me to update since I first posted the prologue. Being enrolled in first year college business whilst being in grade 10 makes me crazy busy.**

 **So, I would also like to give a huge thanks to everyone who liked and followed my prologue. I wasn't expecting that, and it's given me the motivation to find the time to write more often. Free apples to all of you!**

 **Finally, I'm changing the ages slightly. The team is all 17 and Robin is 15. I like the feel of that a lot better. It was bothering me, okay? If you read all this, feel free to have another apple.**

-Chapter One-

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Sorry, no can do, _Wallman."_

"IM SERIOUS ARTY, GIVE IT BACK"

Megan sighed. They were at it again. But really, what was anyone expecting? There wasn't ever a time when those two weren't fighting, but hey, she could wish right?

It was a regular Friday night at the cave, Connor watching static, Aqualad reading, Megan baking and Artemis stole Wally's phone, Thus resulting in half an hour of fighting over the phone.

Just then, Wally's phone (which was currently in Artemis' hand) began to ring, but with no caller ID. Artemis just smirked at the brilliant opportunity presented to her on a shiny silver platter.

" Helllllllllooooooooo?"

" _Hey, chick. Put Wally on the damn phone already, I've been trying to get a hold of him for ten minutes."_

"But that would be so anti-climactic"

" _So will my death if you don't put Wally on the damn phone"_

"Whatever." She tossed Wally the phone.

"Whoever it is, they're as annoying as you."

Wally's eyes widened as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're supposed to be on a mission for another hour" He spoke rushed with worry lacing each word.

"What happened."

" _Well, I didn't really feel like dying before a date, kind of a turn off ya know?"_

Even when she was good as dead. She was calm. She joked, she even played it off as nothing, because she just couldn't handle seeing that look on his face.

She knew he had PTSD. It caused him to both panic and loose his temper a lot.

The first time it happened, it was bad. Really bad.

She had been shot, inches away from piercing her heart. Bruce had taken her to the Watch Tower med bay, asked Barry to come keep an eye on her after surgery, then took off to find the person who did this. It was his way of showing her he cared.

Barry had taken Wally up when he knew she was stable. She had woken up half an hour ago, and Dinah had been watching her for a couple hours until Barry knew it was safe to bring Wally up. Or at least he had thought it was, but boy was he wrong.

She had fallen asleep because of the IV, so Wally and Barry had to sit and watch her until she woke up again. Barry could hear Wally's breaths slowly get faster and faster as he stared at the floor.

In an effort to comfort the kid (boy was he wrong), he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" She's going to be alright kid, I promise. She's tough."

And, he snapped. Beyond what anyone had ever seen, or even thought possible from the teen.

He shoved Barry into the wall, staring daggers into his eyes.

"DON'T TELL ME SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT AFTER YOU WAIT FOUR HOURS TO TELL ME SHE WAS SHOT. DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE. AS FAR AS I KNOW, SHE COULD HAVE DIED DAMN IT! BUT YOU WERE TOO SCARED THAT I WAS BAT-SHIT CRAZY AND MESSED UP FROM MY PARENTS TO HANDLE IT!"

"Kid-"

"DON'T FUCKING 'KID' ME-"

And he felt a warm embrace engulf his body. But it wasn't Barry, and it was really nice as tears finally fell and- wait. What?

He turned to see her standing there, a warm smile on her face and her arms still holding him tightly and it was all just too much and- he just broke. He fell to his knees and shattered into a million tiny shards.

She knew she couldn't hold him, she was freaking shot four hours ago. But she knew Barry wasn't the slightest bit dumb when it comes to Wally. She just went back to her bed as Barry laid him down beside her. They just laid there- wally with his head in the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair whilst Barry hooked her back up to an IV, before leaving the distraught couple.

Green eyes slowly met blue before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who is hurt and I can't even handle myself and- mph!"

He was forcefully stopped by soft lips meeting his, after a moment of shock he panicked and pulled away.

"W-w um uh I-I think you are thinking I'm someone else…... Probably the IV"

She stared at him briefly before bursting out laughing on his chest, his face turning bright red.

"look, Walls, I know okay? You've never had a girlfriend. You feel like nobody will ever love you. You feel hopeless and alone. I know, alright? But you're wrong, and I can't live with you thinking about yourself like that. Because I am always gonna be here whether you like it or not. I'm always going to love you, and that's never going to change. But you have to take down those walls around your heart, and so do I. Even if it's just for me or Barry or Iris, even Dinah. We all love you. I love you. Now just kiss me before the morphine wins."

An hour later Barry came to get Wally, only to the two in a mess of limbs on the tiny bed. But this was Barry, so he took out his phone and sent a picture to Bruce before running home.

After all, the dark may need light, but the light still needs darkness.

-End of the adorable flash back-

" _Well, I didn't really feel like dying before a date, kind of a turn off ya know?"_

Trying not to panic Wally went through the basics as the team gave him weird and concerned looks.

" Do you have any idea where you are?"

The sound of her voice was enough to crush his heart into pieces.

"No, but I- I think I wrote it down?"

Oh this was getting bad really fast.

"Is your belt on?"

"Is it yellow?'

"yes"

"then yes"

Running over to the computer, wally typed as fast as he could without breaking the keyboard, until he brought up her trackers exact coordinates.

"I need you to hang in there for a couple more minutes, okay?"

Faintly he heard her voice before she went quiet.

"please hurry"

And that made him call it.

By now the team was behind him and worried at his frantic movements.

"Arty, I need you to call a b17RED, right now. Tell her it's for Lilly."

"Isn't that a possible _death_ call!"

"Thanks to you it is, NOW MAKE. THE DAMN. CALL."

And then he was gone, the zeta tube breaking their short, painful silence.

 _ **This breakline is brought to you by Apples. Apples, what can't they do?**_

When wally found her, it was bad. Really bad. From the way it looked she had slid into the wall, hitting her head.

Slowly moving her from against the wall to laying down flat, from there, he could tell she had several cuts that would need stitches and a fractured wrist, thus meaning he couldn't run her back, he would have to walk her to the nearest zeta.

Her pulse was weak and she had blood dripping from her mouth as wally braced her neck and walked her to the zeta beam. By the time he got back, Dinah and Barry were waiting with a stretcher. The team was deadly silent as they observed the girl.

A week later after not hearing from either Wally or the girl, The zeta announced the arrival of Kid Flash. After walking through the kitchen and ignoring the team's rapid questions, he grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her to the zeta. Before they entered, she stopped him.

"Umm, Wally? Would you like to explain where we're going?"

"Just trust me, I'll tell you when we get there."

She just shrugged and followed.

Several minutes later. They arrived at a small coffee shop in central. Wally started conversation whilst they waited in line.

"You want anything?"

"Just a coffee, thanks.

The tension was pretty awkward, but Artemis' curiosity got the best of her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You said it yourself, that girl, Lilly, almost died because of me."

"Did- Did I actually say that?"

"You don't remember?"

Wally just sighed.

"If I did say that, I'm really sorry. I-I have PTSD. Was abused by my dad as a kid, which is why I live with Barry now. You know, the works. My girlfriend has it too, but she tends to just break stuff. So when she's hurt or not around, I can get really aggressive toward people. So, sorry in advance I guess."

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Umm, for what exactly?"

"For telling me. And for the coffee."

He shrugged and picked up two of the coffees, handing her the third.

Walking across the street to the public park, they started up conversation again.

"So I presume she is your girlfriend then?"

"Who?"

"Lilly."

"oh. Yeah."

There was a silence as they both took in the cool autumn breeze.

"So care to tell me why we're here now?"

"Oh, right. She asked me if she could meet you. Bats is making her join the team next week, so she wanted to make sure you two were on good terms."

"Then, that makes her Robin, right?"

Wally nodded and stopped, pointing to the back of a park bench where a girl sat. She had black, shoulder length hair, a beanie, fingerless gloves, a brown button up coat and a red knit scarf. She could also tell the girl's left wrist was in a splint underneath the glover. Her brown Uggs matched her expensive looking coat. When they reached the girl, wally reached over her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheeks, handing her the coffee.

"Be happy, it's black."

The girl just laughed and took a sip of her coffee, then stood up and turned around held her hand out to Artemis.

"Hi, I'm Lilly"

The girl had brilliant blue eyes and perfect makeup, making it impossible to know she has almost died literally a week ago.

Artemis just smiled and shook the open hand.

"Artemis"

She had never met a more free-willed spirit than the girl. She clearly saw what had helped Wally so much in the girl. Not to mention the fact that she had never seen Wally so content before. He didn't really speak much over the time the two girls talked, but just with the girl curled up against him as they talked, he seemed distracted, but happy. Though she was a bit jealous, after all she liked Wally too, but seeing him with the girl, without the fake smile or the constant 'flirting' he seemed truly happy, and there was no way she was taking that away from him.

After only about twenty minutes of talking, she was really beginning to like the girl she was nice, funny, and most importantly forgiving. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't care if she ever told her about her family ties. But then again, that was a huge maybe.

End of chapter one

 **I finally did it whoop whoop! Thanks for supporting this story, and I've already started working on chapter two. If you have any ideas for any future chapters, please comment them for me to see, and that would be greatly appreciated. Also sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with this story. Thanks again!**

 **MiyuIsihami**


End file.
